


Dinner with Friends

by Avirra



Series: A-Team Holiday Tales [11]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, Veterans Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: No action - just a quiet meal with friends on Veteran's Day.





	

It was a sight that few people ever got to see. All four members of the A-Team were sitting peacefully around a table, eating their fill of the best food that they had been able to eat in months.

"Pass those spring rolls this way, Face."

"Sure thing, B.A. Hannibal? How's the pho bo kho?"

"Great as usual. How's your soup, Murdock?"

"Perfect. I don't know how he gets the squid like this and the barbecued pork in here is really tasty too."

The door to the private room slid open and all four men smiled at the young woman who entered.

"Sun, I didn't think the food here could get any better, but you and your father have proved me wrong again."

Sun smiled warmly and inclined her head.

"We are so happy that you are all enjoying the food, Colonel Smith. We are even happier that you were able to join us today. It felt very appropriate to host the four of you on Veteran's Day and to thank you."

Sun moved back to the door and began to bring in the food that was waiting. Rice hotpots, platters of marinated and grilled meats, stir fried vegetables, bowls of pickled cabbage, filled pancakes and more were brought in along with additional spring rolls.

The men quickly began filling their plates with their favorites as Murdock beamed at their hostess.

"Miss Sun, while I would never turn down a feast such as this, we're the ones that owe your family."

A chuckle from the doorway alerted them that Sun's father, Sam, had arrived, bringing even more food in with him before sitting down at one of the empty places and motioning for his daughter to take the other empty chair. He smiled as he settled his own bowl of pho in front of him.

"That is not the type of thanks my daughter and I are offering. This is thanking you for your service to the United States, our new homeland. You four are, after all, our favorite veterans."

Murdock considered that for a minute longer, then nodded.

"In that case, I believe the correct response is, you're welcome. Would someone be kind enough to pass the pancakes this way?"

"Save room, Captain Murdock. I made a fresh batch of cookies as well as che ba mau for dessert."

Face leaned slightly over the table to flirt.

"Miss Sun, how is it possible that you are still single?"

Sun blushed and Sam smiled again.

"Because her father is both a master at Vovinam and not shy at showing presumptuous young men where the door is."

The rest of the team laughed as Face quickly sat back up and concentrated on his food. The smirk remained on Sam's face for the remainder of the meal.

* * *

 _Sam Yeng is the manager of the Golden Pagoda restaurant in Los Angeles. He and his daughter, Sun, are canon characters who appeared in the_ _A-Team_ _Season 2 episode_ ** _The Maltese Cow._**


End file.
